Kharaa (Natural Selection)
The Kharaa (refered to as Aliens) are one of the two forces in Natural Selection. Gameplay The Aliens have a very different style of play to the Marines, and it is often considered harder to be a skillful Alien then Marine. Instead of having a Command Chair the Aliens have a Hive, they also do not need Infantary Portals to spawn in during classic games. The Aliens in classic mode also have the option to having three hives, although they start with one and its location is picked at random. Aliens have the useful ability to Bunnyhop. This allows them to move a lot faster then normal, used so the Marines have less time to react and shoot at the Alien. When an Alien player spawns, they will always spawn as a Skulk. Lifeforms Aliens can change their lifeform to stronger or more capable forms with the appropriate points/Resources. Each lifeform has different abilities, which are attacks, or other useful things like travelling aids. They also have different walking speeds, health and obviously each looks distincively different. When an Alien changes lifeform (gestation), it turns temporally to a Gestation Egg. These lifeforms are: *Skulk *Gorge *Lerk *Fade *Onos Skulk (Main page: Skulk ) This is the basic Alien lifeform. It is used as a scout and to kill low level or armoured Marines. Its abilities are: *Bite *Parasite *Leap *Xenocide Gorge (Main page: Gorge ) This is the only Alien lifeform able to build structures. They aren't very strong against Marines, and rely on the other lifeforms mainly to protect them. Its abilities are: *Spit *Heal Spray *Bile Bomb *Web Lerk (Main page: Lerk ) This is the support lifeform of the Aliens. The Lerk is very bat-like, and the only Alien able to fly, this makes them very manouverable. Although Lerks can hit 'n run ''using their speed, they don't have enough health or armour to do this effectively. Its abilities are: *Bite *Spore *Umbra *Primal Scream Fade (Main page: Fade ) Fades are used as the main unit of the Aliens. They are used to hunt Marines down and deminish the amount of Marines. Their main tactic is to ''hit 'n run, This forces the marines to stick together., where a Lerk normally spores into the middle of the Marines, repeating until the Marine numbers are diminished or they scatter. Nomally the Fade then tries to take down as many fleeing Marines as possible. Its abilities are: *Swipe *Blink *Metabolize *Acid Rocket Onos (Main page: Onos ) The Onos is the big 'tank' of the Aliens. It is so big it can literally eat a Marine. The Onos can take a lot of damage, due to its large health and armour. Its abilities are: *Bite *Devour *Stomp *Charge Structures Although the Aliens don't consturct structures, they are still however, able to make them. The Alien structures are: *Hive *Harvestor *Offence Chamber *Defence Chamber *Movement Chamber *Sensory Chamber Hive The Hive is where the Aliens spawn from and is their main structure. Harvestor The Aliens Resource Tower functions the same way the Marines does. At a set interval, it collects one resource and distributes it to one of the Aliens. Offence Chamber The Offence Chamber is a kind of turret for the Aliens. To injure Marines the Offence Chamber shoots out spikes from its body. Defence Chamber The Defence Chamber heals everything within a area of it. Movement Chamber The Movement Chamber enables the Aliens, by 'using' the Chamber, to teleport to a Hive. Sensory Chamber The Sensory Chamber cloaks everything within a certain distance of it, unless an Alien moves too fast. Category:Natural Selection Category:Kharaa (Natural Selection)